In death do we meet
by WhatWhat141
Summary: How it could have gone.


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She steps out from the hell butterfly and lands on the ground soundless.<p>

_These humans are so fragile, gone in a breath._ She looks about the room, and it's filled with a young feminine aura. _Death is not the part they fear. _She lifts a stuffed animal she's drawn to, a small lion-bear looking thing. _Some accept this fate,there're content with how far they've come, or they're just accepting and go unafraid to the world after. These are the strongest humans. _She sets it down and walks over to a tiny form, not much bigger than her own and looms.

_Too many are caught, off-guard though, begging, pleading; running. ….. poor fools, but that fight is always the most moving. They are the most beautiful, and tragic. _She wonders on this young girl's reaction. _She's no different to the countless others I've taken._

The young girl shifts, feeling a presence and turns, her eyes show no fear, only a gentle sadness. "I thought I'd have longer." She said. "Most do" she smiles gently at the girl, she would go quietly. She reaches out her hand to materialize a scythe, until she's knocked, almost thrown through the window, with a solid kick, _What in world… _She turns glaring at a scowling orange haired boy towering over her. _when did he..._she thinks.

"You're not taking her ." he says. Well here was a fucking first; she shakes her head in disbelief a small grin pulling. She looks up at him, far up into his eyes and says "Fool you can't fight me." _But he's certainty going try_ she thinks eyeing his clenched fists and prominent scowl.

She stands up slowly and feints at him with a jerk of her shoulders "Boo" he flinches and his expression darkens, he looks at her like she's the most unholy thing he's ever seen. She almost feels guilty, her sigh is her apology. "I can't do anything for you. I have to take her, no bias, no regrets, no excuses." Her eyes are hard. "I'm not a monster, this is just a job."

"You're not taking her." He repeats and she ponders her own older sibling, _devotion like this_. "I'm sorry" and he can see it in her eyes that she really is. She looks so sad it nearly steals his heart, he hates her even more.

"Ichi-nii please, I'm ready I'll get to see mama." The young girl speaks out into the tension reassuringly." Don't make trouble it will be all right."

His face doesn't fall, it doesn't change and she knows he'll never stop. This devotion is _breathtaking._ She points two fingers at him and he drops to his knees, arms bound behind him by an invisible force. She steps towards the bed.

"NO", raw emotion rips from his throat she doesn't turn around but her blood warms as she wonders if his throat will bleed.

She places a hand on the young girls forehead and whispers "You are not afraid, but your brother is. I need you to show him just how brave you are. Ready?" The young girls nods but darts a glance at her screaming brother,her body begins trembling.

"Take me instead of her" he yells.

She snatches her hand back and whirls around. "Fool" she hisses. She stomps into his chest. "You think that you are doing whats best for you sister, but you are selfish. Her time is up and you cannot change that, yet you have taken her resolve. She cannot go in peace!"

He looks up at her hurt, beyond words and she is sorry, and annoyed with how this all turned out. He starts pulling at the restraints and she watches wordless knowing it would rip apart his soul, but he would never heed her warning.

_-_ her eyes widen when he snaps up, soul intact and with a tender loving glance at his sister, tackles "death" out the window.

She lands on her feet but she's fuming

_Stupid, _

_ignorant, _

_pumpkin patch prick_ and turns too kill him once and for all, but he's bleeding and kneeling before her.

"My life is your's" he looks up his eyes seem to be glowing "if you'll spare hers". She is silent watching him her expression unreadable and he starts to finally fear her as death.

_He'd fight me all night if his body could hold up, just so he could die to save her. _

She bends down and kicks him in his chin sending him flying. She walks over to his sprawled body and frowns "you are more trouble than your worth, don't you want to live?"

"I do, but I'm her big brother" and he looks as if there could be no other reason, no other way this could end.

"okay" she said.

He looks up"I'll spare her," She pulls the scythe out once again from thin air. His heart thumps at her face. She's grinning, teeth gleaming and it's beautiful and dreadful everything he thought death would be.

"Thank for not holding kicking you and tackling you out the window against me," he says, she laughs and it's a haunting sound full of the past, "it was the most resistance I've ever met, we should have met on different terms"

"Yeah" He looks in her dark eyes

silence falls, with a small realization, that could never to be acted upon.

She yanks him forward by his neck with the dull side of the scythe, and kisses him. Her lips are cold and they chill him to the very bone. He helps her steal his breath away.

"Death, do you believe in reincarnation?" he breath is visible

"Not death, Kuchiki Rukia, and yes"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he mutters weakening

She looks down at him

He feels himself fading into darkness

**Title: In death do we meet**


End file.
